Fantasies and Nightmares
by Appoloin
Summary: It's Booth and his nightmares, and Bones with her fantasies. It's rated M for possible content later and language. Just rated it M to be safe. I suck at summaries, but read and enjoy.
1. Booth

I do not own any rights to the characters mentioned in the following story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** This story is not set at any point in the series, or based around any particular events; as you'll see it had elements from a lot of different episodes. It is just something that came from my mind based on the love that I have for Bones. The story might seem a little bit confusing because it will switch between Booth and Bones' points of view and there will be some backtracking to show what each was thinking during a certain incident. Please bear with me this is my first actual FanFic. Basically I'm using the characters, and ideas from the TV series to create my own little world. I love all the characters from the show, especially Booth and Bones, and I just had the idea for this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome, how else would a writer get better? I just ask that you be constructive in your criticism of my work, if you aren't going to be constructive then pleas just don't say anything. I am truly looking for advice to enhance my writing ability and I don't feel like being torn down by random people. If you have any ideas about plot twists or anything like that please feel free to message me.

I hope you enjoy! =]

**Chapter 1: Booth**

"No! Bones…" Seeley Booth was nearly in tears as he woke from yet another terrifying dream about his partner. At least this time he actually woke up before it got too bad. _Shit. I have got to get over this._

Booth walked into the lab, he was on his way to the office, but he wanted to stop by and see his partner. Only because they hadn't touched base in the past few days, not because he was having those stupid nightmares about her. No, his desire to be around her was not to reassure himself of her safety at all. So he sauntered up to the platform, proudly displaying the "Cocky" belt buckle Temperance had given him, but she wasn't there.

_Okay, so she's not on the platform…for once. Maybe she's hiding out in that damn office working on a book or something. _Booth began his walk towards her office, but he ran into Angela first, she seemed to be coming from his destination.

"Hey, Ange. Is Bones in her office?" Booth's face turned red. _Why am I blushing? It's not abnormal for me to be asking about my Bones…I mean Bones._

"Uhm…yeah sweetie. She is. But you might not want to go in there just yet." He noticed Angela turning red too.

"Why, what's going on? Is there something wrong with Bones?" Booth almost started to run to the office.

"Booth, calm down. Nothing's wrong with her, she's just got…company at the moment. She doesn't want to be bothered hun."

"Shit. Whose in there with her?" _What the hell kind of company does she have in there…she's never kept me out before. No matter who she had in there. _Angela just shook her head and walked away with a final "leave her alone Booth". He had every intention of doing just that.

Booth walked back out of the lab, and to his SUV. _There's only one type of "company" she can have if she doesn't want me in there, and it turned Angela's face red even. _Booth was seething inside. He felt that whatever Bones was doing in her office was just not right. _How can she be doing __**that**__ in her lab? With someone that isn't me…wait, did I really just think that? Shit no, no, no! She's my partner and that's all she ever will be. I cannot think like that._


	2. Bones

**Chapter 2: Bones**

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my office?" Brennan asked seeing the man sitting on her couch.

"Well, isn't someone rude today?" the accent was obviously faked, "I will be your boss while Camille is away on whatever outing she is on."

"Really? Hello then, my boss while Dr. Saroyan is away helping her family in a crisis." the sarcasm practically oozed from her voice as she emphasized her friend's position and current situation, "I'm quite busy, so can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." He dropped the accent and Bones suddenly realized how attractive this man really was, "My name is Eric, and I was just stopping by to meet and greet all my new employees."

"Okay, hello. May I get back to work now?" At that moment Angela walked in the room.

"Who is this handsome man you've got stashed away in your office Temperance?" the smile on her face would charm anyone.

"Angela, this is our boss while Camille is away. His name is Eric." Angela's face fell and she turned red.

"H-h-hello Eric. I'm Angela Montenegro. I give faces to the bodies we find." She shook his hands and left the office quickly, where she ran into Booth.

******

"Hey hun, I was meaning to tell you earlier, but you had the boss in your office, so I didn't want to bother you again…especially after the handsome man comment, but anyway, Booth was looking for you earlier. I ran into him after I left your office and-"

"Angela, what did he want?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. You might want to know that when he left he was pretty upset."

"What was upsetting him Ange?"

"I don't know hun, I don't know. You should call him and ask" The look on Angela's face told Bones that she had some ideas of her own about the situation.

**A/N:** Okay, this isn't the original second chapter I had in mind because I lost about four chapters that I had previously written. And that might also make my updating a bit more sporadic than I had intended. I hope you enjoy, and I look forward to any comments you might have. J


	3. Confrontation

**Booth's thoughts are bolded and Bones' thoughts are italicized.**

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

Booth heard a know on his door; he thought about ignoring it until the person on the other side decided to give up, but the knocking got more insistent and louder as he heard his partner's voice.

"Booth, open the door. It's B-Temperance." he could hear the worry as her voice wobbled slightly, "Seeley, please, if you're there open the door." Booth knew that his beloved Bones was worried, and even if he was a bit annoyed with her, he couldn't let her worry.

**What could she want? Maybe Ange told her I was looking for her earlier…geez…I don't know if I can handle dealing with her right now. God, does her voice have to do that adorable--I mean that wobble thing when she says my name? Okay, fine, Booth lost the war with his conscience; I'll open the damn door.**

He got up and walked across his living room, when he reached the door he yanked it open with such force that Bones jumped a little bit.

"What do you want Bones?"

"U-uhm." _Why is he angry? What did I do wrong? If he wants to be angry with me, I might as well give him a reason, _"Well, I was just stopping by because Angela told me that you had come to my office earlier, and that you were looking for me. I was just going to call, but when she told me that you were upset…well I got worried and decided it would be better to come find you. However, I can see I was wrong. I'll just leave you alone."

**Shit, I didn't mean to sound **_**that**_** harsh. It's not her fault that I want more from this than she is willing to give. Wait! What?! It's true…they're all right. I am in love with this woman. Crap, why'd I have to realize it now? I can't let her leave…she's upset, I hurt her feelings…what do I do?**

"Bones, hey, wait." Seeley grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Please, don't go. Come inside, and we can talk, okay?"

"Fine Seeley." Ice practically dripped from each syllable she spoke, "Just remember that I only came here as a friend. There is no need to be angry or aggressive with me."

They walked into his apartment, Booth tried to lead her by placing his hand on her back, but she stiffened and he quickly pulled away. **I hate it when she recedes behind that wall of ice with me; we are so much closer than that, we care about each other more than that. I really pissed her off didn't I? Crap! How do I make up for this? None of it's her fault, I shouldn't have answered the door. **

"Temperance. Will. You. Please. Stop. With. The. Icy. Tone." Booth's teeth were clenched, and he was beginning to get angry.

"Sorry Booth. It is just that you sounded so gruff and angry when you answered the door. Besides, I knew that the icy, "walls" as you call them would get to." She smirked as the last few words spilled from her mouth. **Why am I not surprised that she'd do that? **He led her into his living room, without touching her. He sat on his old, slightly worn couch, and signaled that she should sit beside him.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"What did you need earlier, when you ran into Angela? And why did you leave so upset?"

Booth could feel rage burning inside him and bile rising in his throat as he thought of what she had been doing in her office earlier that day. He tried not to let his anger show "Bones, I was looking for you because we haven't talked in a few days, and the cases have been few and far between it seems, and…well…I missed you I guess."

"That is completely logical Booth. We are always together, and we hardly ever go a day without contact of some form." she felt his gaze on her face; he voice lowered to a near whisper as she told him, "I missed you too Seeley." _Why did I say that? Now he is going to think…I do not know what he will think, but it is not going to be good. I do not do feelings; he knows that, I know that…hell EVERYBODY knows that. Yes, I did miss him, a lot, but what does that mean? Can I trust him, do I trust him…do I want to trust him?_

**Did she just say she missed me too? Woah, that's a new one, completely unexpected too. **He felt his cheeks turning red "Aww, thanks Bones."

"Yes, well, uhm. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope, just wanted to say hi."

"Okay, then I guess I'll go now." Bones stood and began walking towards his door, but quickly realized she'd forgotten something, "Hey, Bones. Why were you so upset today?"

**Shit! Does she have to have the memory of an elephant? **"I wasn't upset, Angela must have been mistaken."

"Booth, you know how unlikely that is. She's very perceptive even I know that. So just tell me what was going on, please."

"Okay, do you really want to know Bones?" His tone got angry again, and with her not of consent he continued, "When I went looking for you today, I ran into Ange, and she was all red--we both know how hard it is to make that woman blush--and she told me that I wouldn't want to go in your office right now. She also told me that there was a guy in there with you."

"Booth, what does he have to do with anything?" Brennan was obviously not getting what he was thinking. "You could have come in; Ange was just all flustered because she had just called him handsome--"

"Brennan, I do not want to know how attractive the guy you were with is!" he yelled at her and instantly regretted it.

"What do you think was going on Seeley?" she adopted his usage of first names with a seething rage, "He is the new boss while Cam is away, and he was just coming by to meet and greet all of us. Angela was flustered and blushing because before they had been introduced she called him handsome and then she realized that he is her boss. That's probably why she thought you shouldn't come in because my BOSS was there!"

"Really?" Booth's voice was petulant, "So you weren't…uh hum…you weren't" he stumbled over the words until he became so frustrated that he just blurted it out, "So you weren't having sex in your office?" **Oh, fuck! Did I really just ask her that? How could I have asked her that? I hope she doesn't get mad at me…**

_That's why he was so upset? He thought I was having sex in my office…wait, what in the hell would give him the impression that I am the type of person to have sex in my place of employment? _"NO! I wan not fornicating in my office; I would never have sex at the Jeffersonian. I work there Booth, and unlike some people I do have ethical standards" _No offense Ange, Hodgins. _"How could you even think that?"

"I, I don't know Bones. I've just been so freaked out lately, and then Ange was all flustery and everybody knows she only gets like that in really odd situations. I'm sorry…forgive me my stupidity. Please"

"Seeley, I will forgive you, as long as you understand that I would never do that at work. Oh, you also have to take me out for dinner and a drink too." Bones began laughing at the look on his face, and before either, one of them knew what was going on they ended up back on the couch in a heap of laughter.

**A/N:****L Hey guys, I really would appreciate some feedback. If you are reading and you enjoy it, or you do not enjoy it, please review. It will only take a short while, and I would greatly appreciate it. J **


End file.
